


The Bride of the Arcana

by Nyxida



Series: The Bride of the Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ancient Magus Bride AU, Animal Transformation, Animals, Arcana Universe, Asra is a father who leaves for cigarettes and never comes back, Auctions, Bathing/Washing, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Difficult Decisions, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Familiars, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Follows both series, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Crying, Love, Love Bites, Magic, Master/Servant, Mental Instability, Monsters, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mythology References, Nadia is a strong woman who aint need no man, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Original Content - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Possible outcomes, Prodigy, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Slay Vega, Sleigh Beggy, Sleih Beggey, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, Suicide, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, mixed universes, petnames, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxida/pseuds/Nyxida
Summary: "For our next item, we present to you a rare wonder, even among the rest of tonight's wares..." The auctioneer chimed loudly over the group of hooded and masked figures that made up the crowd. Whispers were shared between one another as they glanced up at the stage. "The bidding begins at one million!""What is that? The bidding for it seems fierce..." "Ah, so you don't know? That is a blessing bestowed upon wizards. A Slay Vega, beloved child of the night." But, you did not care. All you yearned for was a place to callhome."Five Million." A voice seemed to rise above it all, as they suddenly were there on stage before you, staring you down. "I've made my decision. You will be my apprentice." Turning your head upwards, you lost yourself in the violet eyes of your bidder.





	The Bride of the Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl sold at an auction. A fateful encounter. Violet eyes. And the feelings of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I know. It'd been a long time and this is something really different compared to my last work (that I haven't finished) but I felt like writing again (and I also remembered my login,,, haha,,) So I will be working on stories again! Yay!
> 
> I've been getting tons and tons of inspiration and it just keeps coming to me day after day. I have lots of notes filling my phone with ideas that it started screaming at me that my storage was almost full... Anyway. I hope you enjoy this side project! This is a little escape I thought would work REALLY well with the Arcana! I love both these series so much and wanted to pile them together to see how well they would work.
> 
> Of course, a few things needed to be tweaked and moved around... But you should be able to figure it out through the tags and from the way the story is written! I hope you enjoy! Perhaps I will make a Tumblr...

 "For our next item, we present to you a rare wonder, even among the rest of tonight's wares..." The auctioneer chimed loudly over the group of hooded and masked figures that made up the crowd. Whispers were shared between one another as they glanced up at the stage. "My, my.." "Is that..?" "I'd heard the rumors, but this is the first time I've actually seen one." Again, the loud voice hushed the crowd, "The bidding begins at one million!"

Quickly, arms were thrown into the air with voices accommodating, throwing out numbers higher and higher. There was One Million and Five Hundred. One Million and Eight Hundred. There goes Two Million. The numbers were flooding, but soon it would have to come to an end. "What is that? The bidding for it seems fierce..." "Ah, so you don't know? That is a blessing bestowed upon wizards. A Slay Vega, beloved child of the night." But, you did not care. All you yearned for was a place to call **home**.

"Five Million." A voice seemed to rise above it all, as they suddenly were there on stage before you, staring you down. "I've made my decision. You will be my apprentice." Turning your head upwards, you lost yourself in the violet eyes of your bidder. 

* * *

 

Honestly? You couldn't care less where you ended up. As long as you were useful, that was enough. It was hard to think back on your life thus far. _How old am I again..? What was my last name? Where were was I born?_ ** _Did anyone really ever need me?_   **Questions like this started to plagued your mind since a few years ago. But now? You were numb. Cold. And uncaring. 

From the moment you were born, you could see  **them**. The magical creatures that the normal people of everyday could not see. The things that some of those without magical abilities even could not see. Some were fine looking, gentle and light. Tolerable were the ones that were just a tad bit weird, like the odd reptiles. Then there were the  **others.** Dark, black, with lots of teeth.. Tentacles. Dripping black goo. Many eyes.. Though menacing with their looks, they didn't scare you anymore. For some reason you knew that they did not want to kill you. Even after the many years of their cruel jokes of 'tasty flesh' and such, you finally knew they wouldn't seriously hurt you. ~~Right?~~ They always flocked to you, and it was their fault. **For everything.**  

It was like your mind had kept all your memories at bay, suppressing them to keep you alive- When all you wanted to do was  ** _die._** Truly, the world was cruel.

The only memories were the things that burdened your mind at night. The small details of yourself that you counted on your fingers each night you went to sleep to try and fall asleep.  **One,** you were a burden wherever you went.  **Two,** you were a freak.  **And Three,** your mother killed herself right in front of you because she hated you so much. Each time you counted these, you counted them again. Not out of pity, no. But to remind yourself. Remind you of your worth.

The earliest memories are of just that. Of the third thing you remember.. Hands that gripped your throat tightly. So tightly that they pushed into your veins but not enough to crush your windpipe.. And slowly those hands let go, only for them to instead kill their own body. To helplessly toss the wielder of those hands from the high window of your home down to the cobblestone ground below. Hands that helped to leave you  **alone.**   Earlier you drove your father and younger brother to up and leave one night. You slowly drove your mother insane. And you drove her to her death. All because of this stupid ability of yours. All because you were  **weak.** And after that? None of your relatives wanted you, but they were too scared of what their neighbors would say if they had found out that you were 'insane' or that they sent a 'pitiful child' to be all alone somewhere else. Ha! As if they cared. They could not see the creatures that lurked on their very own shoulders. You were young then. And by the time you were around the age of fourteen or fifteen you had lost your will to even try to be with anyone anymore. And so, you left. It wasn't like anyone would care!

The memories of traveling in lonesome were a blur. A blur of living on the side of the road, huddled up against buildings and the like. Hitching rides on the back of carriages and wagons that passed by, sometimes offering help and other times just being sneaky enough for them to not notice. Of rainy nights were you would catch horrible fevers and go days without food, wishing that either the starvation or the fever would kill you in the disgusting alley way you claimed as home. Of days where the sun hung heavy in the sky and scorched even the darkest of corners, burning your skin until a few days later you would be as red as the rubies the nobles in town wore. And yet you kept living. The creatures that flocked to you would bring you small things, like water or food, and as much as you just wanted to die, your body did not. Eagerly your body would spring forward and gobble up the offerings. Though,  **why were you still alive?** Thoughts easily crept back into your mind, and they were right. Why were you still alive? You could easily off yourself and be free of the pain! But.. Of course something held you back.  **You didn't want to die.**

 

_**I just want a place to call home!** _

* * *

As if he was hiding from society, the man who sat across the auctioneer was hidden by not only the robes he wore over his head but the scarf that also was pulled up high over his face to fall gently right over his nose. The little curly white tufts of hair that poked out from under the robes made you wonder just how old was the person who was buying you, but then again, who cared. You told yourself you didn't care how they'd treat you as long as you were useful.. 

"Thank you for your patronage, sir. Fine million pounds. Everything seems to be in order." Standing off to the side, you watched as the deal was sealed with a tightly tied bag being exchanged between both men. It was like getting such a large sum was an everyday ordeal for both of them... "Twenty-Two years old, Female. It's quite docile, so training should come easy though at a bit of an older age." The room grew quiet as the two men just sat staring at one another. Finally, the auctioneer opened his mouth and broke the frozen silence that chilled the room, "I didn't expect that  **you** of all people would choose to attend our auction. But.. You know, the auction has rules for a reason. Barging on stage like that is quite..." Again the mans voice from earlier broke through and was as sharp as before. "I've no interest in your complaints or your small talk." The auctioneer looked as if he was a bit offended but not surprised, as if he expected this kind of behavior from his buyer. "You," Was he addressing you? "Come over here." You had no time to respond before the male was upon you, grabbing the chain that connected to the cuff around your neck and wrists and giving them a hard tug. Stumbling just a bit as the cold metal dug into your joints you gave a cough and a choke before staring up into deep violet eyes. A warm smile and youthful face were not what you were expecting as he placed his forehead to your own, staring deep into your eyes. He was like the embodiment of 'warm like honey'.. Or at least, that's how he seemed on the outside. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. But then again, they tell you to not judge a book by its cover. Another tug was given to your shackles as if he was trying to pull your head into his own to figure out your thoughts and hear them himself, a grunt pushed from your lips. "Chin up, girl. Keep your back straight and your eyes forward. Understand?" Oh, were you supposed to reply? Swallowing down whatever spit you could muster up, you felt your dry throat slicking up but that wasn't enough to fix the small, pitiful croak of a reply you gave to the man who had bought you. "...Yes."

Off to the side, the auctioneer was speaking with a coworker in hushed whispers. "Who the hell is that..? He's different from the rest, he gives off a weird aura..." The auctioneer elbowed the man, "He can hear you, please  **shut up.** And yes, he's not a fake, nor a mere wizard. He's the real deal. Quite the rarity in this day and age." Though as you eyed the two men to the side, you were shaken as once again, your shackles were pulled. The man before you gave a slight chuckle before letting the chain loose and walking before you, not a goodbye given to the men before him. Quickly you moved to follow your buyer out the door to the hallway. 

Moving past a wall you weren't surprised by as it was made entirely of glass and full of water and inside was none other then what looked like a siren from legends. Webbed hands, like that of a ducks feet. A large fish tail, though more like that of a shark.. And the face was even more shocking. At first glimpse to the untrained eye, yes, she was gorgeous. But move past the large breasts, fair hair, fair skin, and a young complex and there it was. Three rows of teeth, a jaw under a jaw.. Teeth that protruded outside the mouth and over her top lips.. Its teeth were like a large cage keeping her lips sealed. Or more likely.. Flesh trapped inside. Pitch black eyes made contact with yours and it left a quick shudder travel down your spine, nodding your head in an awkward way you acknowledged her stare. The fish-woman seemed to giggle before a wicked grin curved her teeth lined lips, turning upwards she bowed towards you as if you were nobility... Feeling a queasy sensation in your gut, you moved away from the large wall to follow the man from before once more.

_Little people. Monsters. A Wolfman._

Each one you passed by made eye contact with you as if they were grinning.. Did they know a secret or something? Or, could they possibly be able to read your buyers intentions and heart... Though each thing you passed was somethings you had never seen. They seemed more light then the other mythical beings you encountered and more docile then the dark beings.. They looked scary, sure, but they made you feel a weird sense of ease. And though these strange and unusual creatures gave you a sense of familiarity, but the man before you gave you nothing.  _How mysterious._ He had paid so much for you, as if it were nothing. Knocking you from your thoughts was a odd little reptile like fae, like the body of a snake but with large wings much like a bumble bee but with and extra pair connected to that. Its eyes and end of the tail were much like that of a fish and yet with wings, it seemed to levitate and float more then it did flutter and fly. It moved up to you and as gently as it could muster, its scaled face was rubbed up and nuzzled into your hair and rubbed its head against your skin down to your chin a few times, though once you moved away it just trickled behind you. 

"Funny, I heard he doesn't like being in public... It's a shame, though, losing out on one of  **those.** You don't see **them** on the market everyday. A **Slay Vega**." That title again. Were they talking about you? The auctioneer had said this as well when you were up on stage, and often it was whispered in the shadows by the creatures that often followed you around years ago. Again, the weird reptilian creature flew close to your face, curling itself under your chin and sliding its scaly body against your skin. The robed man before you, your buyer, spoke up as he moved along without looking at you. "Ah, so, you can see it, can you? I expected nothing less." It took a second or maybe even five before you understood he was speaking to you. "...What? Me?" Finally he turned to look at you, pulling his scarf from his face.

His tan skin was definitely a contrast to the white curly locks that stuck up from his head as he pulled his robe hood down. His violet eyes seemed to burn like true gemstones, as if they were genuine amethysts, and they bore right into your own (E/C) eyes. He wasn't super tall, but for a male he was a bit on the short side, looking about 5'8", but still he looked like the embodiment of honey. It really caught you off guard how young and  _warm_ he looked. It was something you weren't expecting at all when you first saw the white hair.. You were thinking more along the lines of some creepy, old man with a dominatrix complex with the way he spoke and acted towards you.. But his almond shaped, droopy eyes and constant sweet smirk plastered to his face would suggest otherwise. 

"Well, who else is with me but you?" He was quiet for a moment. "What is your name?" Again you were taken off guard. He would probably think you're an idiot by the end of the day if you keep stalling to answer him. "(Y/N)" It felt weird not to say a last name, but then again, what was your last name again? Oh well.  **Not like it was important anyway.** A soft gruff came from the other as he gave something like a sigh or a light chuckle before he spoke up again, "Mine is Asra. Now we're no longer strangers, right, kitten?" What? Kitten? Was this a term of endearment or was this his way of looking down at you thinking of you as no more then a stray kitten. "So it seems you have the eyes to see. It's rare for  **those like you** to have the ability. You're quite lucky. Though, depending on the perspective, it might not be a good thing."  **HA! How funny!! You? Lucky?!**

* * *

_"It'll only be a burden if we take her in."_

_"But if we send her away, the neighbors will think.."_

_"It's not like she's of noble blood.  We have nothing to gain from it."_

_"She's not normal, you know. Always talking to herself, and doing strange things..."_

_"I just don't want that **thing** to hold us down."_

_"Hey! I heart your parents abandoned you!"_

_"I hear her mom **killed** herself."_

_" **That means nobody wants you, doesn't it?** "_

* * *

"You're wrong." Your own voice scared you, but the feelings just bubbled and festered inside, spilling over the top. " **You're wrong!** " You spoke up. The words were out now and there was no way to take them back, so might as well go all out. Scream it out. Spill it all out at this point, if you didn't say it now you'd regret if he killed you later on. "I  **never**.. Never thought of myself as lucky!" Tears were so close to pouring over from your tear ducts, why couldn't you just stay numb? Why now? Well, if he cut you down right here and now at least you felt a little brave and a little bit lighter in your heart.. It wouldn't be too bad to go now. But instead of a sharp pain, a gentle chuckle graced your ears. Were you entertaining? "Well then.. We'll just have to make it so that someday you do think that way." He seemed so sure of himself as he offered his hand to you. "A puppet is all well and good but, I expect a little more entertainment from such a pricey purchase." Were.. Were you just a toy? What? A puppet? "Come now. Close your eyes and stay close to me." Suddenly you were engulfed in warmed as arms quickly wrapped around you and pulled you close- He smelled of pine and herbs. Like literal sunshine. As much of the smell as you enjoyed and how much you wanted to just push your face in to inhale the nurturing, earthy smell.. That would just be weird. How was he so comforting after all the things he had said? Why did he make you feel so different? As if you were a true being. "This may be a tad bit bright." What?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering if I will ever get back to my Dream Daddy story... I'm not 100% sure at this point. When I wrote it, not even 3 days later, I got horrible backlash, mean comments that I really had to delete, and even one death threat. Like. What? So, with that kind of history to it, I'm not sure when or even if I will continue the story. I may just write it somewhere else for me, myself, and I. Who knows.
> 
> I can take criticism,, But hate mail and telling me how I ruin things,, That is not constructive criticism.
> 
> Keep an eye out for my stories! I have a Mystic Messenger one coming soon, a Ancient Magus' Bride, Brother's Conflict, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon Sun and Moon, Voltron, Spice and Wolf crossover, as well as an Original series. These have no specific dates.. But they are some things I am working on!
> 
> Perhaps I will make a tumblr to throw some WIP's as well as my doodles and receive commissions?
> 
> Ahh,,, writing Asra is harder then it seems.. I'm more of a Julian girl.. Not to mention I just now noticed that Asra is Non-binary and I really need to fix up their pronouns now.. Well.. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
